


Smith's Anatomy

by Veldeia



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Medical Examination, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2009-08-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/pseuds/Veldeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A much needed break in the middle of an adventure turns into an impromptu anatomy lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smith's Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Solid Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963853) by [Veldeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/pseuds/Veldeia). 



> This is a missing scene of sorts for my fic Solid Skies (between Chapters 17 and 18), and also an AU of sorts, since Solid Skies is strictly Gen, while this is Ten/Martha established relationship. But, there's enough of a recap that this should make sense even if you haven't read the other fic, so don't let that put you off!
> 
> (Fic was, for a while, listed as a part of the Caves and Crystals series together with Solid Skies, but I don't like the way AO3 then puts all the tags together for a series: it gives the impression that Caves and Crystals is Martha/Ten when it really, really is purely gen, and all the ship is in this little missing scene. So, I've decided that this shouldn't actually be a part of the series.)

Martha trailed her fingers along the bare side of the Time Lord sleeping next to her on the huge double bed. The skin was pale and perfectly smooth. No sign of the deadly crystal growth that had covered it only hours ago, nor of the sunburn-like redness it had left in its wake. Amazing. It served to remind her of how little she actually knew about how his body worked, regardless of how close they were, or how many times she had needed her medical skills to help him.

She traced a line across his ribs, up along his sternum, and finally to his neck, resting her fingers on the pulse point. Earlier on the very same day, she had done the same and found nothing. For a while there, she really had thought she'd lost him for good. Now, the double beat beneath her fingertips was reassuringly strong and steady.

"So, will I live, Doctor Jones?" the Doctor mumbled groggily.

Startled, Martha pulled back her hand. She had thought he was fast asleep, recuperating from the sickness, and disturbing his rest was the last thing she would've wanted.

He opened his eyes, grinning at her flustered expression. "Please, don't stop. I was quite enjoying the examination," he told her. He put his hand behind her neck, pulling her closer, and lifted his head from the pillows enough to lock his lips with hers. The kiss was so intense and so long that by the time he let go, she was starting to feel dizzy.

"Mouth's fine," she breathed. "And lungs too, I should say."

"Fine? Fine!?" he repeated, sounding affronted, and fell back in to the pillows. "Excellent, now, there's a proper word. Or exceptional. Perfect, even," he declared, pouting.

She pecked his protruding bottom lip playfully, and traced the sharp line of his cheekbone with her lips until she reached his ear. She blew softly in it, then caught his earlobe between her teeth, eliciting a funny little squeak from him.

"That's one excellent ear," she announced.

"Now, that's what I want to hear," he said, smug as ever.

"Seriously, though," she said, leaning on one hand and stroking his wild hair with the other, "I don't know anywhere near enough about your anatomy and physiology to have any kind of a proper medical opinion."

He had closed his eyes, and he yawned. "I'll show you a diagram some day."

"Why would I want a diagram when I've got a live specimen right here?"

He opened his eyes again, quirking one eyebrow. "You're not planning on dissecting me, are you?"

"There are times when I'm sorely tempted." She smirked, tracing the y-shape of an autopsy incision on his torso with a fingernail. "But no, I was thinking of something a little less invasive. You could just tell me, and show me." She placed her hands over his hearts, not at all accidentally brushing his nipples as she did so.

He shivered. "It might not be an entirely bad idea, I'll give you that," he said dreamily.

"So, I know a thing or two about your cardiovascular system, but that's where it ends. How about the respiratory system?" she asked, running her hands over his chest, feeling it rise and fall a little faster in response.

"Well, it's far superior to what you humans have," he said - no surprise there. "And very complicated. Made up of many little bits instead of two lungs. Oh, and there's the respiratory bypass system, too. Allows me to go without air for quite some time. Would you like a demonstration?"

"Hands-on, that's the word," she said, and leaned closer, into another ridiculously long kiss. She figured this actually wouldn't be a bad way to pass out, but that would ruin the fun. She had to pull away after a while. "I think I got the point," she said.

"Good, eh?" he said. "Now, how about this?" He grabbed her hands, and guided them a little lower, over his bottom ribs. "Spot the difference!"

She felt around his rib cage, taking her time, revelling in the feel of his skin under her fingers, and the delightful thought that he'd enjoy her touch, too.

"You've got an extra pair of ribs?" she finally said aloud.

"Well done, Miss Jones."

"Roll over," she told him. To her surprise, he obeyed without question. She'd rarely seen him this passive and pliable, in bed or otherwise. Then again, after what he'd been through during the last few days, she couldn't say she was entirely surprised.

She ran her fingers along his spine, all the way down, where the luxurious sheets covered his bottom, then up again, feeling every vertebra on the way. "Just like a human back," she stated.

"Just about, but with a very nice backside," he said, sounding slightly disappointed that she hadn't given it more attention.

Ignoring his words, she went on to knead his shoulders.

"A little lower, and..." he began.

"I'm getting there. Patience!" she told him, pressing a little harder, working her way slowly down his back.

"No, no, I meant... Oh, that's very nice... Hmmm," he purred, and fell silent for a few seconds. "Ah, there, I think. That's about where you'd find my... Well, let's call them kidneys," he said, once she'd reached the area just below his shoulder blades.

"But they're not really kidneys?" she asked, curious.

"Not exactly. Far more efficient. There's a proper Gallifreyan word, but it would mean nothing to you. Of course, I've got several more internal organs which don't even vaguely resemble anything you've ever heard of, and it would take far too long to explain everything about them. And it would be terribly boring. I might just drift off in the middle of it." He yawned into the pillows to make his point.

Martha stopped massaging him, just resting her hands on his back. "Doctor, if you want to sleep..."

"Oh, no!" he said quickly, and turned over to face her again, staring at her with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. "We're only just getting started! Did you know I have two livers?"

"No! You're kidding me!" she exclaimed.

He pulled her hands to his sides again. "Of course I'm not. Right there, one on both sides. Why's two livers any stranger than two hearts?"

"For one, I can't see how you'd be able to fit them in here," she said. She ran her fingers along the edge of his lowest ribs, as if she could somehow sense what lay under his skin.

"All right, you could put the 'liver' in quote marks. The Time Lord equivalent is much more compact."

"So, have you got two stomachs, too?" she asked, ghosting her fingers over his abdomen, moving slowly lower. "Because that might explain how you can eat as much as everyone else and still remain this skinny."

"Well, not quite. Time Lord metabolism is... Hm. You know what? I'd rather not start going over my digestive system right now. Would you be terribly disappointed if we skipped straight to the genitals?" he asked, somehow managing to make it sound perfectly matter-of-fact and not lewd at all.

"I already know that part of your anatomy," she said teasingly, resting her hand on his lower abs, right next to the telltale bulge beneath the sheet. "So, that crystal growth - did it actually cover all of your skin?"

"Every single square millimetre," he said, his tone even more sober.

"Ouch! Well, then. I really think we need to make sure everything is still in working order."

"All in the name of medicine, Doctor Jones?"

"Exactly, Doctor Smith," she agreed, and flung aside the covers.


End file.
